Alternative Ending
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: What if the final battle went differently? What if Ichigo didn't save Aoyama? READ! This is my take on an alternative ending for TMM, I stuck to the original quite a bit, but all you need to know is that it's IxK :)


Alternative Ending!

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR SO LONG I'M SO SORRY I MISSED YOU ALL! But guess what? I'M BACK MORTALS! Anyway I thought I'd try my hand at an alternative ending, so here goes! Enjoy!**

Silence; so peaceful yet threatening, broken only briefly by the soft foot falls on the seemingly untouched carpet. The sudden lack of noise was such an incredible contrast from the deafening cacophony outside.

Outside... outside raged a battle so great, the fate of all humanity depended on it, quite a heavy weight to carry on ones shoulders, no? This huge weight burdened five young girls, four of which were outside in the fray right now.

But what of the fifth girl you ask? Well, she was shifting her way through the dead air inside of this great fortress in the sky, an ancient architectural structure built with such beauty and precision... but beauty can hide even the most horrible flaws. The flaw of this fortress- or rather its owner- was corruption; an evil beyond any comprehension. This fortress could conduct the destruction of life on Earth, and this young girl was heading right into the heart of it.

But who is this girl? And what was she doing inside this place? This girl was Ichigo Momomiya, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, the infamous cat girl heroin who bravely battled aliens to protect the Earth. And right now she was trying to muster some courage to do what must be done, to face her biggest fears, but mostly, she was trying to wrap her head around these sudden harsh events. How could her beloved Aoyama-kun be... someone so wicked and hateful? It wasn't possible...

Her thoughts also got caught on Taruto. He went turned against his own race- he died- to help her, to help save a planet that wasn't even his. That kid was a lot braver than anyone really gave him credit for. The cat girl pondered on this for a moment before it was drowned out by her thoughts of Aoyama... Aoyama-kun...

The girl stopped, a surge of power surrounded her, buzzing in her bones. "I feel it." She muttered, "Mew Aqua?"

Ichigo quickened her pace, running towards the unknown, towards the Mew Aqua and towards Aoyama. Her thoughts danced around the boy she admired so much, she knew he was still in there somewhere; he had to be... he had to. '_I, I believe in you.'_

She paused briefly as she approached a long set of stairs, and time seemed to move agonisingly slow as she numbly began to ascended heaven-wards. _I'm positive it's up there_. She clutched a smooth ribbon in her gloved hand, a small golden bell hanging sweetly from it; it was the most valuable, most precious thing she owned.

Ichigo finally reached the top of the stair case and cautiously continued to walk forward towards a blinding white light. There, at the other end of the colossal room, was him; her beloved Aoyama-kun.

"Aoyama-kun!"

But of course, it wasn't her love; it was someone who didn't even know the meaning of the word. Deep Blue, the enemy whom she would have to defeat in order to sustain human life... but how could she? Her Aoyama-kun was still in there somewhere, trapped within the same body...

She was rudely snatched away from her thoughts by a bright ball of energy and she quickly leaped out of the way, narrowly missing the blast. Again the pale being ahead of her sent another ball in her direction, and her Strawberry Bell did very little to defend against it, and it sent her flying back into the wall behind, rubble fell down around her as she crashed to the ground.

She sat there on her knees as Deep Blue flaunted his arrogance, her questioning ignored or returned with yet more arrogance.

"Almighty as I am, I cannot be defeated by a pathetic Earthling."

Her eyes widened as he held out his hand, a shocking blue light began to grow within his palm as his face split into a maniacal smile.

"This beautiful planet belongs to me. It is solely mine. I won't allow anyone else to touch it."

Panic flooded Ichigo's veins, in a last ditch attempt to reach Aoyama-kun she called his name desperately- just as the air next to the alien began to ripple.

"Please wait, Deep Blue-sama."

"Kisshu?" His name shot off of her tongue in surprise. '_What is he doing here?' _She wondered, now very confused and extremely on edge.

"What is it, useless one?" Deep Blue barked at him, never once taking his eyes off of Ichigo, the deadly ball of light in his hand glowed and pulsated, as if desperate to be fired into her chest cavity.

"Deep Blue-sama, please accept my deep apologies for the many disrespects until now." Kisshu knelt down on one knee in front of his leader, who redirected a little of his attention towards him.

Kisshu then stood up and calmly made his way towards Ichigo. _What is he doing?_

"In order to atone..." He continued at a steady pace, "...watch as I end the life of this Earthling." He raised his hands and summoned his weapons, a flash of gold blossoming in his palms before they closed around the hilts of his swords.

Ichigo was taken aback. '_So he really was lying this whole time, he just wanted a toy to play with whilst he was on Earth...'_ Her heart sank, she had always he didn't love her, so why did she feel so sad?

"You're asking forgiveness of me?" Deep Blue still hadn't moved a muscle, but more of his attention was on Kisshu, rather than Ichigo.

"Yes. Everything on this planet belongs to Deep Blue-sama."

The alien leader lowered his arm and the ball of light in his palm died away.

"However..." Kisshu suddenly disappeared into folds of thin air and reappeared beside his leader, the cold, sharp point of his sword pressing against his throat.

"You!" The Cyniclone leader roared in outrage, struck with anger at this betrayal.

"You have been driven by your own greed and become careless." Kisshu stated. "All you want to do is make this planet your own." He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "You never planned to use this power to save my home planet."

Deep Blue did nothing; his cold stare still fixed on the boys golden eyes, watching for his next move.

"If you really want Earth this badly, go right ahead," Kisshu raised his other sword, preparing to strike, "But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!"

A flicker of something Ichigo didn't understand washed through her system, her foggy mind desperately turning cogs to try and understand what was going on. '_H-he's betraying his people... for me? So he really does love me?'_

"In the end, you plan to oppose me?" Deep Blue remained eerily calm, his eyes never moving from Kisshu's.

"That's right."

And with that Kisshu pulled back his arm and plunged it forwards with all his might.

"DIE!"

Ichigo froze, she watched in horror as a small smile cracked Kisshu's face.

"I lost." He muttered.

There he hung, suspended in mid air, his arm pointed to where Deep Blue stood before, a winning strike. But he didn't win, and he didn't strike. Deep Blue was faster, and he had buried his sword deep into Kisshu's stomach; a winning strike.

"KISSHU!"

Kisshu was thrown off of the sword, hurling through the air and rolling across the marble floor and came to a stop at Ichigo's scuffed knees. She gently held him in her arms as she softly uttered his name. His eyes- a colour that had always reminded her of the sun shining through a class of whisky- fluttered open as he spoke to her.

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you... Ichigo."

Her eyes prickled and became blurry, crystalline tears filling them as the whole world came to a standstill.

_No._

"Are you crying, Ichigo?"

She couldn't respond, only stare at him, her brain couldn't comprehend the events that had happened all too quickly, all too suddenly. Memories flooded her mind; the first time they met, the times they had fought, the times he had tried to make her his, and the shattered look on his face whenever she turned him down.

_No._

"Ichigo, I'll teach you something good." His voice was strained and his breath was laboured.

_No._

He slowly lifted himself up, trying to reach her, to give her one last kiss. Shakily, hegot closer and closer, she could feel his breath dance across her lips- then he fell. His body slumped back into her arms as his life force dwindled and burnt out, his heart playing its final beat before it fell silent.

_No._

He was gone. A chasm of numbing despair sunk into the pit of her stomach, a void of nothingness spread through her like a cancer, infecting all hints of happiness and any glimmers of hope. He was gone.

All the times she had wishes and prayed and screamed at him to go away and now he was really gone. Now, she would have given anything for his eyes to burst open, for that annoying smirk to creep onto his face, for him to float high above her and ask her to run away with him...

'_Wait what? I don't want that, I hate Kisshu don't I? He's the enemy!'_

_Ah yes, the enemy that saved you, the enemy that loved you more than anything in the entire universe. He didn't have to be your enemy, you could have worked together to save his planet so the aliens wouldn't have had to try and destroy the Earth. Did anybody ever think of that? No, they didn't. And now it's too late! _

The little voice in the back of her head was consistently growing louder, making an alarming amount of sense.

_He really did love you, you know. He had a strange way of showing it sometimes but he did. Could you really imagine your life without him? Without the passion, or the adventure, or the excitement? Do you really think Aoyama can give you all of that? He's sweet, and he's kind and he's caring but he's not Kisshu, he's not the right one._

'_Not the right-? Aoyama-Kun!'_

Ichigo's head shot up as she remembered the task at hand. She gently laid Kisshu's head back down on the cold floor and tried to dry her tears.

"Aoyama-kun, I've made a resolution. I will fight you with everything that I have, I can't allow you to hurt anyone else." Deep down, she knew it was hopeless, that Aoyama really was gone. Her tears continued to fall to the floor despite her efforts to stop them. She sniffled, took a deep breath, and pulled out her Strawberry Bell.

"That's right, I can't... Aoyama-kun..."

Suddenly, as Ichigo readied her weapon, a bright light shot out of Deep Blue's chest, and Ichigo quickly shielded herself as she screamed.

The beams of light shot out violently in all directions, disintegrating anything and everything that they touched. Ichigo thought of the other Mews below her and hoped that they would be okay. The light grew until it blinded her, just before she hit the ground.

As the dust settled, Ichigo sat up and assessed the scene around her. Deep Blue towered over her crumpled form and she pulled herself up onto her feet. As she did, the little bell on her ribbon tinkled lightly, and she watched as Deep Blue's face contorted slightly, his complexion becoming more tanned and eyes turning darker, then it snapped back to Deep Blue. She shook the bell again, and it had the same effect, except this time it didn't change back. _'Aoyama-kun.'_

"I...chi...go..."

She stared, wide eyed at the man in front of her. Was it really him?

"Ichigo?"

"A-Aoyama-kun? Its Aoyama-kun right?"

His eyes darted around the room, wide with terror and confusion.

"What is this place? What is this... I did this?"

He shook as he began to remember the events that had taken place so far. He collapsed to his knees, shock replacing the blood in his veins.

"I did... all of this."

Slowly, Ichigo walked towards the broken boy on the floor, she tried in vain to reassure him that he did not do this, it was not his fault.

"Deep Blue did this, not Aoyama-kun."

"Thank you, but there is no changing that I was Deep Blue. That's right. I, as Deep Blue, have done things that should never have been done."

She shook her head, leant forward and embraced him, earning a gasp from the boy as his body tensed.

"Even with that, I believed that you'd come back."

'_Kisshu.'_

Her grip slacked slightly as his name flitted around in her head.

'_Kisshu.'_

"I feel it." She gasped, the crackling power felt so close... Aoyama-kun! She pulled away and saw a beautiful light emitting from his chest.

"The final Mew Aqua is... in my body!" Aoyama cried. "Even Deep Blue didn't notice."

He stood up, smiling down on Ichigo.

"We might still be able to make it. If you use this Mew Aqua, the people and the lives that I hurt might be able to be saved."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled a warm smile and held her tightly, just like he used to... then he was gone. A cold, pale hand clasped around her throat and piercing blue eyes shot daggers into her own.

"Fool! This body is mine as well!" Bellowed Deep Blue, lifting Ichigo off of the ground, "The Mew Aqua in here is also mine!" He laughed wildly as she struggled to breathe. His appearance began to flicker again, just enough that he dropped Ichigo, who was turning purple. She watched as the vessel containing these two beings contorted and the two almost disembodied voices fought with each other for dominance.

Then it stopped, the tall being frozen in a foetal position on the floor.

"A-Aoyama-kun?"

Almost teasingly, the body slowly lifted itself up and turned around, its eyes popping open to reveal- ice.

"It's too late. Aoyama's conscience has been completely erased now. Aoyama no longer exists."

Before she had time to cry out she was thrown across the room, hitting the opposing wall with a sickening crack. Deep Blue stood, surrounded by an orb of crackling blue energy, his spine tingling laugh reverberated off of the walls and inside Ichigo's already pounding head.

"From now on the filthy fools of this world will listen to the melody of destruction!"

He continued to howl with laughter, and Ichigo knew that if she didn't do something, the Earth would be obliterated. Then something impossible happened. Aoyama-kun rose up from Deep Blue's body and grasped him tightly.

"Why won't you be erased?!" Deep Blue hissed at the boy.

"I can't disappear yet. There is still something I have to do."

He pulled on Deep Blue's spirit, ripping it from his body that faded away and turned to dust with a cry of pain.

"Ichigo, the finishing blow, quick! I'll be fine, quickly now!"

Aoyama pleaded desperately with his eyes, and she didn't have the energy to protest. So, she took a deep breath, mustered all of her strength, and took aim with her Strawberry Bell. But she faltered, lowering her arms again and shuddering. _'I can't...'_

"Ichigo, believe in me!"

Her head snapped up and hope and courage warmed her bones. She nodded, tears filling her once sparkling eyes once again. She raised her weapon and gritted her teeth. She aimed- but nothing happened.

'_My power won't come. I can't do it!'_

Her hope was snuffed out as she glanced around helplessly- then she saw Kisshu, lying on the ground, covered in dust. He was gone, because she was too weak to do what needed to be done. She could avenge him; fight this battle like he would have done for her, because he loved her. That made her burn a little brighter. Out of nowhere, she felt a huge surge of power flood through her and bolts of colourful light shot into her heart.

'_Everyone's power is within me!'_

A halo of white light encircled her as Deep Blue cried out in disbelief.

"There's no way this absurdity is happening. I can't be defeated by mere humans!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The blast hit Deep Blue directly in the heart and he screamed out, his soul breaking down and shattering, crumbling piece by piece into nothing. Then, Aoyama smiled at her, and peacefully faded into non-existence.

"Aoyama-kun?"

He was gone, why? '_I thought he was going to be okay...' _Then it hit her. He had released the Mew Aqua from inside his body. He had eliminated himself as well as Deep Blue. She caught sight of something gold amongst the rubble; her precious bell- given to her by Aoyama-kun- lay broken in the dust and she sighed. It was time to let it go, time to move on. She turned her back on the object, forever.

Tears were falling again, but this time they mingled with something else; she looked up and saw tiny droplets of rain- no, Mew Aqua falling through the snaking cracks and gaping holes in the fortress ceiling. It was raining Mew Aqua, which meant that everybody would be okay, right? But what about...? She spun round and darted over to the cold body on the floor; Kisshu. She shook him and called his name, but he didn't move. What if he didn't come back? She was crying even harder now, her shoulders were shaking and she struggled to keep breathing. She just wanted him to pester her again annoy her, kiss her, anything!

But just as she was about to give up completely, a single, precious drop of Mew Aqua slithered through a crack up above them, it slid through the crevasse in the concrete ceiling and hung there, only for a second, before plunging perilously down to the ground below. But it never hit the ground; it never got close enough, for it hit an obstacle along the way. That obstacle was the icy, pale cheek of a boy, and as it sunk into his skin, its healing qualities took off, whizzing around all of the minuscule circulatory routes within his body, fuelling his veins like liquid fire and bathing his still heart in warmth, kicking it back into action and opening up his lungs as they sucked in a breath of air.

Ichigo looked up in amazement as the colour returned to Kisshu's cheeks and his chest began to rise and fall steadily.

"K-Kisshu?"

His eyes fluttered open, but the snapped shut again in pain from the light that they were not yet used to. Then they opened again and revolved around before landing on Ichigo's shocked face.

"Ichigo?"

The cat girl's face lit up and a smile painted its way onto her lips, her eyes regained some of their old sparkle as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Kisshu!"

The alien frowned, and assessed her for a moment, as if deciding whether she was real or not.

"Kitten... am I dead? Is this heaven? I mean, you're smiling at me, you look happy to see me, it must be heaven."

"Why wouldn't I be smiling at you? You're okay!" She laughed.

"Yup, I'm dead, I knew it."

"You're not dead baka! Jeez I was just making sure you were okay, what were you expecting me to do?"

"I dunno, hit me or yell at me like you usually do?"

Her smile turned downwards and shame cast a shadow over her face.

"I'm sorry about that Kisshu. I really am. I had no right to treat you that way. You were only trying to love me, but I was too stupid to see it, too blinded by my huge school girl crush on Aoyama to see that you were the only person that actually mattered."

Kisshu's eyebrow quirked upward and he pulled himself into a sitting position as he looked at her intently.

"What are you saying Ichigo?"

She sighed and looked at the ground, preparing herself to spill her recently uncovered truths how she really felt. "I guess, when you were- when you were dying... in my arms... I-I realised that it hurt a hell of a lot more that it should have. I mean we've been enemies for so long... but I didn't want you to get hurt, ever. I wanted to hold you in my arms and shelter you from all the horrible things in life. I wanted you to be... mine. And that scared me, it was so wrong. Or so I thought, but now it seems like it's the only thing that's right anymore."

She looked up at the extraterrestrial being sitting across from her and studied his reaction. First he didn't react at all, then his stunning eyes widened, then the most beautiful smile graced his face; a smile so happy and full of life and joy and love.

"I'll be yours," he said slowly, taking her hand and cupping her face, "if you'll be mine?"

She looked down at the intertwined hands and smiled.

"Yes."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, not like all the other rough, stolen kisses she usually got. This one was real, passionate, beautiful. And then she was in his arms, safe and secure and loved, it felt like home. She had no idea how long they were sat there, but their peace was broken by rushed footsteps along the hard floor. They both looked up and saw the other Mews and Ryou running towards them. Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's hand and pulled him up, then rushed to meet the others in a tight hug.

Kisshu stood back and smiled, he finally got his Koneko-chan. Something bumped into his foot, and as he glanced down he noticed a small ball of Mew Aqua, big enough to turn his planet into a place where the Cyniclones could live happily, in a new world.

He didn't know what was going to happen now, but as his brothers materialised by his side, he saw the way they looked at the group of humans; happy and thankful that they were alive and well.

He almost rolled his eyes when he saw Taruto gawping at the monkey Mew as though she were the most amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on. And he could have sworn Pai was looking at the green Mew and- smiling? He'd have to investigate that later. He handed the ball of Mew Aqua to Pai, who nodded and cracked a rare smile, which Kisshu gladly returned, he then nudged Taruto with his elbow, earning a glare and a nudge back, and he chuckled lightly.

Despite their differences, he knew that- after a long and probably very boring discussion- that everything was going to work out just fine from now on.

-Okay so that was a pretty crappy ending but I couldn't think of any other way to end it :/ man this thing goes on for a while. I wanted to stick to the original plot for the ending of TMM, but I put my own spin on it. Please let me know if you like it! Arigatou!


End file.
